


Impressed

by Lydi_A



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>코브 ← 아서 ← 임스</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdice/gifts).



> 이 글은 야마시타 토모코의 단편 「절망의 정원」에서 모티브를 얻었습니다.

 

 연락이 왔다. 예상치 못한 갑작스러운 소식이었다. 아서는 천천히 그의 메일을 정독했다. 내용도 별로 없는 간략한 글이다. 이곳으로, 코브가 온다.

 커피를 내렸다. 카페인을 마셔야 했다. 아서는 오늘 그 답지 않게 제법 진한 커피를 마셨다. 비록 한 모금 머금고 와락 인상을 구겼지만. 임스가 그 모습을 보고 키득키득 웃어댔다.

 

"Shut up, Eames"

 

도리어 임스의 웃음소리가 더 커졌다.

 

"나도 마시고 싶어졌어 달링"

 

낄낄거리며 커피머신에서 에스프레소를 내리는 임스가 참 얕궂었다.

 

"언제온데?"

 

아서가 힐끔 임스를 흘겨보고 탐탁잖게 말했다.

 

"넘겨 짚지 마"

 

아서가 톡 쏘아붙였지만, 임스의 추측이 맞았다. 빌어먹을 포져. 임스는 벌써 아서의 내밀한 곳을 침투하고 있었다.

 

"오, 그랬지 참"

 

과장스럽게 어깨를 으쓱이며 한마디를 거든다. Sorry. 마음에도 없는 사과를 마지막으로 임스는 커피잔을 들고 들어갔다. 그의 뒷모습을 보며 아서는 옅게 한숨을 뱉었다.

 

 

 

***

 

 코브는 여전했다. 아서와 함께였던 예전과 같이 감정이 풍부한 표정에 자신감 넘치는 행동 그늘 없이 자란 태가 났다. 그는 반가운 기색이 완연한 표정으로 외쳤다.

 

"아서! 여전하네!"

 

자신과 똑같은 생각을 말하는 코브를 보며 아서는 실소했다.

 

"너도 여전하네"

 

 굉장히 오랜만이라 어색할 법도 하건만 코브는 아서를 어제 헤어진 사람 대하듯이 편하게 대했다. 아서도 그 분위기에 감화되어 불편한 기색을 금세 지울 수 있었다. 다행스러운 일이었다. 한동안 묵은 이야기를 풀어내느라 시간이 빨리 지나갔다. 주로 코브가 얘기하고 아서가 들었다. 코브는 해묵은 이야기에 생동감을 불어넣는 재주가 있었다. 아서는 코브처럼 말하는 재주는 없었다. 그는 브리핑하듯 이야기를 했다. 군더더기 없는 사실적인 결론. 그 재미없는 이야기도 코브가 종용해서 털어 놓는 거지, 아니었으면 아서는 내내 맞장구만 쳐주었다.

 

"...코브, 여자친군 잘 있어?"

 

 아서의 자의로 묻는 몇 안 되는 질문이었다. 무심한 듯 가볍게. 아서가 코브 앞에서 제일 잘할 수 있는 것 중 하나다.

 

"멜로니? 여전하지"

 

 아서는 코브의 연인을 떠올렸다. 오래 만난 건 아니었다. 코브가 그녀와 교재를 시작할 때 스쳐가듯 몇 번, 코브와 함께 한 식사자리나 술자리에서 몇 번. 교양있고 사려 깊은 여인은 웃는 얼굴이 사랑스러웠다.

 

"아서, 만날 때마다 그 말 묻더라?"

"…왠지 네가 여자친구 얘기할 때의 느낌이 좋거든. 이해 가?"

 

 코브는 대답하는 대신 아주 부드럽게 웃었다. 그건 아서가 오래전부터 그에게 정말 바랐던 표정이었다. 그에게 무뎌진 가슴에서 작은 파동을 일어난다. 익숙한 절망감이 아서의 예민하게 날이 선 신경을 갉았다.

 

"역시 넌 조금 이상해"

 

행복한 미소를 지으며 코브가 말했다.

 

 너는 결코 이해할 수 없겠지. 아서는 쓴웃음을 삼키며 가볍게 되물었다. '그래?' 화재는 곧바로 다른 것으로 바뀌었다. 코브의 이야기를 흘려들으며 아서는 제 감정을 추슬렀다. 새삼스럽게 설걱거리는 마음이 우스웠다.

 

 

 

***

 피곤했다. 코브를 만나는 것은 힘들었다. 집에 들어가서 씻고 침대에 몸뚱이를 뭉개고 싶은 생각밖에 나지 않았다. 현관문을 열고 들어가는데 벽에 비스듬히 기대선 임스가 보였다.

 

"어서 와 달링"

"…있었어?"

 

 아서는 임스가 있다는 사실에 놀랐다. 무슨 이유로 아직 자신의 집에 붙어있는 건지 모르겠지만 자기 내키는 데로 나갔다가 들어오곤 했는데, 밤에는 거의 밖으로 나돌아서 얼굴 보기가 힘들었다. 당연히 오늘도 없을 줄 알았다. 예기치 못한 상황에 아서의 피곤함이 늘어났다.

 

"오랜만에 재회한 옛 남자는 어땠어?"

"시비 거는 거면 그만둬"

 

 아서가 피곤이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 목소리로 말했다.

 

"시비가 아니라 질투라고 부르는 거지"

"...천연덕스럽게 잘도 그런 소리를..."

 

 아서는 임스가 불편했다. 친근하게 굴면서도 누구보다 선을 철저하게 긋는 남자였다. 임스가 보여주는 모습이 그 스스로가 이중 삼중, 겹겹의 가면을 덧씌워 포장한 일면인 것을 알고 있다. 그런 주제에 본인은 상대방을 속속들이 캐내었다. 일종의 직업병이라고 생각하고 있지만, 아서의 입장에선 대놓고 배척하는 것보다 더 질이 안 좋았다.

 

"모르겠어?"

 

임스가 물었다. 미간을 문지르며 아서가 중얼거렸다.

 

"…자고 싶어 임스"

 

 쓸데없는 소모전을 피하고 싶어서 말을 가다듬으려 하다가, 무심코 본심이 흘러나왔다. 지금의 아서에겐 그의 의중을 파악할 기력이 없었다. 임스의 표정이 일그러졌다. 아서는 뻑뻑한 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 피곤해서 잘못 보는 건가 싶었다. 마른세수를 하던 임스는 아서를 세워두고 나가버렸다. 아무튼, 제멋대로인 남자였다.

 아서는 홀로 남겨진 집 안에서 한동안 가만히 서 있다가, 그가 바랐던 것처럼 가볍게 샤워를 하고 자신의 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 코브를 만날 때 보다 지금이 더 피곤한 것은 왜 그런 것일까. 뜨문뜨문 이어지지 않는 생각이 복잡하게 얽히다가, 어느 순간 잠에 빠져들었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 뒷내용은 [월드피스]에서 책으로 발간되었습니다 :)


End file.
